


Spooky

by addledwalrus



Series: Halloween 2017 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, Bedrooms, Big Brothers, Blood, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Carnival, Children, Clowns, Creepy, Dolls, Driving, Dubious Consent, Eyes, Fake Blood, Female Friendship, Flirting, Gen, Halloween, Horny Teenagers, Horror, Humor, Immaturity, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Little Sisters, Loss of Virginity, Mood Swings, Movie Reference, Musical References, Panic, Possession, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prom, Rough Sex, Scary Movies, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Inexperience, Showers, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Teasing, Teenagers, Temper Tantrums, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Karen has a little too much fun scaring her older brother Edwin.





	1. Chapter 1

**1968**

"Hey, Edwin!"

"Huh?"

Edwin turned away from his homework to glare impatiently at eleven year old Karen while she stood excitedly in the doorway and batted her eyes.

"What is it this time, sis?"

"Watch this!" Karen replied before rolling her eyes all the way back so that only the whites showed. She then made exaggerated choking noises until her brother's patience died.

"Help. Me. I've. Been. Poisoned!"

"Stop it, Karen! You're scaring me..."

"Yay." She said in satisfaction as she dropped the act and resumed a more natural expression. "Mission accomplished."

"That wasn't funny. It was disgusting."

"I know. See you again at the fairground tomorrow...maybe..."

She smiled sweetly and gave him a little wave before scurrying back to her room for the rest of the night.

Edwin sighed while he tried unsuccessfully to focus again on homework. The thought of his sister's recent creepy behavior proved too worrying to shake away and to make matters more frustrating, his parents were clearly turning a blind eye to it all.

* * *

The two of them were woken up early the next morning and made to wear their best clothes so that others would think highly of their family.

They arrived at the fairground while most of the rides and stands were still being set up, so they spent the next hour waiting restlessly for the workers to finish.

Their patience paid off however, for once everything was ready, they enjoyed the privilege of being first served.

"Daddy, can I try the laughing clowns please?" Karen begged, tugging on Mr Murphy's sleeve after she got off the carousel.

"I don't know, sweetheart. It's all up to chance, isn't it?"

"And good aim too, Daddy. Please trust me, I'm the second best thrower in my class."

"Alright, then."

Mr Murphy handed his daughter some more coins and she set off in high spirits, returning five minutes later while proudly holding up a porcelain doll.

"See, I won!"

"That...that's great. Now, let's go find your Mom and Edwin. They must be wondering where we are."

* * *

"I think I'll call her Susie. She has really pretty hair, doesn't she? If only I could be a blonde..."

Edwin's previous look of distaste was replaced by sympathy towards his sister's dissatisfaction about her own appearance.

"Brown hair's nice too..."

"Only when your face is pretty."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. You're not that much of a beauty..."

"Shut up! I hate you!" Karen cried, smacking her brother's arm before throwing Susie violently to the floor in frustration. She stood up and left the room in tears while he continued to sit alone, dumbfounded at her sudden change of mood.

* * *

Edwin waited idly at the dining table for his parents to come back downstairs with Karen after they'd headed up to see what was wrong.

Minutes went by in silence and a glance at the clock eventually incited him to go investigate. He slowly made his way to the foot of the stairs and prepared to take a step, before a loud creaking put him on edge.

"Karen...?" He whispered, looking straight up to see his sister descending the steps alone. Her eyes were milky white and her bright green dress was splattered with blood.

"Good evening, brother." She calmly replied while continuing on past his now trembling figure. "Susie and I had a really long talk. Since I'm fed up with this life, she says I should kill you all and burn the house down to destroy the evidence."


	2. Chapter 2

**January 1974**

Edwin frowned and lamented his luck while driving Karen and her hockey friends to the drive-in to watch 'The Exorcist'.

The car's radio was on full blast and when the ad break ended, all three passengers leaned on the edge of their seats to enjoy some more hit songs.

"Oh my God, it's 'The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia'! I love that song!" Denise squealed excitedly. "What do you think, Karen?"

"I think it sounds pretty."

Edwin glanced up at the rearview mirror and couldn't help but agree with his sister's statement. While the melody of the song was quite pleasant, something about the singer's voice was enough to send goosebumps down his back.

The reason for his unease became clear as the song reached it's last verse and he was haunted by the grim fate of the narrator's brother.

He found a tight parking spot just as Karen spoke up rather innocently.

"So Edwin, what's _your_ opinion on the song? Do you think it's an example of good storytelling?"

"Um..." He began hesitantly as his pupils dilated. "How about one of your friends comes with me to get food and refreshments? The movie's going to start any minute."

"Sure. Agatha, do you want to go?"

The sandy haired girl seated on Karen's right nodded before accompanying Edwin out of the vehicle.

She winked suggestively in his direction, though he pretended to be oblivious while stuffing the keys into his pocket and striding along purposefully.

* * *

The film had already begun by the time Edwin returned with Agatha by his side. He distributed cups of Coke before getting back in the driver's seat. Agatha decided to relocate to the front so as to make flirtatious conversation with him, much to his dismay.

"Karen, is your friend always like this?" He asked anxiously without bothering to turn around.

"It's nothing. She's just a bit tipsy from a party yesterday. You know, blurred eyesight and all that jazz."

"Well, could you get her to back off? I'm nineteen, for Heaven's sake..."

"Okay..." Karen said with a sigh. "Agatha! Stop harrassing my brother and get back over here!"

"Aw. We were only just starting to hit it off..."

Agatha pouted before choosing to climb right over the front seat instead of opening a door like most considerate people. Her elbow knocked against Edwin's face in the process and he clenched his teeth to avoid uttering profanities.

Denise let out a couple of screams as the movie drew on and the little girl onscreen became increasingly demonic in appearance as well as behaviour.

Edwin swallowed in fear and felt great sympathy for the mother whom was in great distress as a result of her daughter's possession. The whole thing reminded him of a nightmare he'd had at age fourteen, in which Karen linked minds with a doll before murdering both of their parents in cold blood.

It was for that reason he wished fervently for a happy ending, soon finding himself unable to focus on anything but the screen.

As such, he was oblivious to the figure slowly rising behind him, drink raised high in victory.

The moist and frothy jet hit the back of his neck so suddenly that he almost had a heart attack. He screamed and flailed his arms around in terror.

"Fuck!" He cried out loud, only to freeze in shock at the word that had come out of his own mouth. All three girls began to laugh in unison and he soon realized just what was going on.

"That was amazing, Karen! You actually made him swear!"

"Be quiet, or else I'll tell everyone about how you poured your drinks on me!"

"Oh, she didn't pour it on you..." Denise corrected as her amusement showed no sign of dying.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason girls used to call me big-mouth." Karen added with a grin, her words making it clear exactly what she'd done.

"You're sick, you know that? Both you and your friends!"


	3. Chapter 3

**1975**

"So what do you think, Gary? Do I look good?" Karen expectantly asked her prom date after finding the other girls' comments rather unsatisfactory.

"Of course. You're like a goddess."

"Aw, that's a new one..."

"What can I say? You've really gotten beautiful this past year."

She gave him both a hug and kiss on the cheek in gratitude before he escorted her outside to his car. She climbed into the seat beside him while he began to adjust radio frequencies.

"You know, I have a Bruce Springsteen 8-track. I'll let you listen to it if you agree to get frisky with me after the party..."

Karen went silent and stared into the young man's eyes for a minute. She remembered all of the warnings teachers had given about sexual activity and wondered if a few summery rock songs were worth putting out for.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Gary asked restlessly, shifting closer towards her. "I'm not gonna tell Denise, so you can-"

"It's fine, Gary. I'm eighteen. It's about time I became a woman."

"Great. I can't wait for this prom business to be over."

He turned away to begin pressing on the gas and she gave a content smile despite the sick feeling rising in her stomach.

* * *

The music, dancing and warm atmosphere were enough to make Karen temporarily forget all about the deal as she chatted with friends and looked forward to college.

Gary firmly tugged her hand shortly after the Prom King and Queen were crowned and she had to hurriedly excuse herself, much to the dismay of other girls present.

She was dragged away before she could adequately utter any apologies and a mere five minutes later, she was lying uncomfortably in the back seat while Gary loomed over her.

He tore off his tie and bent down to kiss her roughly before carefully sliding off her dress straps. She let out a gasp and instinctively tried to shield her torso, though that didn't deter him as he began to undo his belt.

The next hour went by slowly and painfully until Gary grew tired and broke away to regain his breath.

She rose back into a sitting position with some difficulty and glared at him expectantly.

"So, are you going to play that 8-track now or not?"

"Sure. Just a minute..." He replied hastily while climbing into the front and opening the glovebox to take out a new cassette.

"It better be worth it."

He slipped the tape into the slot and it took a few seconds for music to begin playing.

"It's pretty romantic." Karen said dully, wanting to express her enjoyment of the song but finding that something was preventing her from doing so. "In an 'us against the world' sort of way."

* * *

"Hey, Edwin..."

"What?"

Edwin looked up to see his younger sister approaching in a skimpy bikini, with Gary by her side. He blinked and tried to remember how she'd looked as a child while she made an innocent request.

"Gary and I want to go for a swim. Could you mind our stuff until we come back?"

"Sure. I wouldn't be a big brother if I didn't do things like that."

"Thanks. Come on, Gary. Let's go..."

She placed an arm around her boyfriend's shoulder and they sauntered off together. Edwin removed his sunglasses and just like his parents after Karen's prom, couldn't help but feel a hint of suspicion about her relationship with this distant family friend.

He considered going after them but soon decided against it, convincing himself that Karen was bound to scream in distress if there was trouble.

Sure enough, she did, and he immediately got up to follow the source of the noise. The sound of Gary cursing shortly afterwards however, filled him with confusion.

It toon a few seconds for him to realize that their cries had in fact come from amongst the trees, rather than the water like he'd expected.

Determined to protect his sister's wellbeing, he fearlessly charged forward and was fortunately confronted moments later by a rather shaken Karen, whom grabbed on to his shoulders and babbled incoherently about seeing some creature in the sand.

"So, where's Gary?" He demanded to know despite her frightened state.

"I...I don't know. He tried to cover my mouth and I guess I must have bitten him..."

"Bitten him? What were you two doing?"

"Making love. In private." She replied while letting go of him with a blush.

"What?!"

"It looked romantic in the movies..."

Edwin shook his head and sighed at her apparently poor judgement before noticing Gary running up towards them, still muttering profanities.


	4. Chapter 4

**1979**

_"I wish you'd hurry up. You're sure taking your time..."_ Karen thought impatiently, her libido rising as she eyed the two beds that had been shifted together and imagined a possible night of passion awaiting.

He appeared in the doorway while she tried unsuccessfully to dim the lamp and called her name to make his presence known.

"Why hello, Steve..." She replied in a seductive whisper, turning around to study his appearance. "...you look the same."

"Really? Because I just shaved."

"Oh. All the better for me to kiss you, right?"

"Uh, yeah. That's why..." Steve muttered sheepishly, backing against the wall a little and reminding her that she was still coming on too strong.

"Sorry..." She apologized with a somewhat dejected expression. "...it's just that I...well you, you look real nice tonight."

"I do?"

"Yeah, I just want to hold you and do...other things."

"Like last time?"

"Like last time."

Steve's eyes shifted and settled on the new bedding arrangement before going back to her.

"I am ready, you know."

"Oh. You could have said so..."

He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same before they fell into a short but tender kiss.

She broke away to stare into his expressive eyes for a few seconds, then pulled him close again with more intensity.

It wasn't long before their clothes were upon the floor and Steve grew brave enough to let his lips wander down her neck and past her collarbone.

She let out a sigh and moved her hands further down his back while he instinctively gripped her harder.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Steve blinked in response at the question and hastily wiped away a bit of drool as he pushed away memories of the previous night. He stared once again at the wide open bathroom door and cleared his throat.

"I don't know, maybe close the door next time? For your own privacy..."

"Privacy? We've already seen each other naked, so what's the big deal?" Karen asked teasingly, rinsing soap off her body while turning to observe his bewildered expression.

"It's broad daylight now."

"So, do you like what you see?"

"Um..."

His eyes fell on her bare chest as expected and she decided to taunt him a little more.

"Would you like to hop in with me? There's enough room for us both..."

"Uh, not today..." He said just loud enough for her to hear. "I'll go and wait in the hall."

She allowed herself a quiet laugh when he fled the bathroom in a flustered state, finding it amusing that a man could behave so differently out of the bedroom.

_"Honestly, it's like there's a little twelve year old inside of him..."_

* * *

"You have to tell me more about this new boyfriend of your's. His name's Steve, right?" Edwin patiently asked his sister so that he could later relay the information to their parents.

"Yeah. Just this way..."

They reached the top of the stairs and turned into the corridor before Karen began telling him what he came to hear.

"He's training to become a mechanic at the moment and he works at a hardware store..."

"That's all well and good, but I just want to know how he treats you. He's not like Gary, is he?"

"Oh no, he's the opposite. Sometimes when we're in bed, he gets this look on his face like he can't believe what's happening. It takes a while before he pulls himself together again."

"Karen?"

"Yes?"

"He sounds pretty inexperienced. Are you sure he's not still in highschool?"

"Edwin..." She countered with a wide smile. "He's twenty one. He graduated three years ago."

"But that's still younger than-"

"Come on, what's a year? Meet him for yourself, then make a judgement."

Karen unlocked the door to the apartment and pushed it open excitedly, only to freeze in terror at the copious amount of blood on the kitchen floor.

Right in the middle of it all lay a severed hand and she let out an anguished scream before falling to her knees in grief.

"Edwin, I don't know why..." She whimpered shakily without looking away. "He was here this morning and-"

"Karen, I know this might be hard, but we should get out of here now. Whatever's happened, they might still be around-"

"Hey, what's going on?" A third voice spoke up unexpectedly behind them, prompting Edwin to quickly turn around and meet eyes with a dark haired young man, whom then regarded the scene with complete confusion.

"I don't know, but I'd stay away if I were-"

"I live here!" The young man exclaimed in frustration, trying to push past Edwin while the latter blocked the way.

"What?!"

Karen began to chuckle loudly to herself as she stood up and showed off hands that were now dyed red. She winked knowingly at Steve while Edwin lost his temper.

"Really, Karen?! Maybe your boyfriend's the mature one!"


End file.
